Amor Primero
by YUNI-PYON
Summary: 3 de ellos viven en Ámerica y otros 3 en Japón. Todos con vidas diferentes; desde celebridades, adolecente sin reglas; aniñado, anti-social y un amante empaderñido de la musica y el arte. Por cuestiones de las vidas de los 6 se encontrarán y cambiarán; tranquilos será para mejorar... mal summary buena historia pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

** HOLA MINNA…* **_

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de esta pareja de SC. Para mi cada nuevo fic está lleno de intrigas y nuevas sorpresas. Con decirles que ni siquiera sé de qué voy a escribirles a ustedes mis fieles lectores tal vez algo de drama, romanticismo, aventuras, paleas, triángulo amoroso, nuevo protagonista, rivales, un poco de todo :P pero voy dar lo mejor de mi -.- o al menos lo intentaré...

SG No me pertenece, es total autoría de PEACH-PIT!

No hay chara¬¬! Amu x Ikuto

Rated: M por vocabulario más que todo

"Amor Primero" Capítulo 0: Prólogo

_ Amu Hinamori: vive en América. Mediana estatura, ojos ámbares, pelo rosa hasta los muslos, tez blanca y no tan plana._. .Ella una chica de secundaria con 17 años con una vida simple, común y corriente, le encanta estar en sus momentos libres con sus amigas: Angie, Patricia y Cristal. Vive con sus padres, y con un hermano y una hermana. Nada interesante pasa por su vida de echo tiene una vida cotidiana: cama, escuela, casa, cama; es cosa repetitiva. Sus padres tienen un trabajo el cual hace que la gran parte del día estén fuera de casa, puesto que son empresarios, ella no vivirá al máximo pero tiene todo… excepto amor; claro.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: vive en Japón. Alto, esbelto, ojos y pelo color azul zafiro, tez blanca y sonrisa que hace que te mojes en un segundo. Él vive su vida como cualquier joven de 17 años lo haría: vive de fiesta en fiesta, estudia, de echo para su comportamiento es jodidamente inteligente, es el mejor promedio de su escuela, es un Don Juan donde sea que pase deja cientos de chicas maravilladas con su belleza, eso claro; alimenta a su oh-gran-ego, es muy rebelde y le encanta lastimar a las chicas. Vive con su hermana y con su madre; algo consentidoras las mujeres, eso es obvio, para que el muchacho fuera tan individualista tiene que haber algún culpable.

Ami Hinamori: vive en América. Hermana menor de Amu. Una chica muy infantil para tener 15 años y medio. Linda, cabello castaño y ojos ámbares, le encanta la moda y cantar, es muy quisquillosa con su vestimenta e intenta que su hermana tenga un poco más de sentido con la moda, según ella. Vida alegre y ocupada, con muchas más amigas que su hermana, no soy tan anti-social; dice ella.

Tsukiyomi Utau: Vive en Japón. Hermana mayor de Ikuto. 19 años, gran cantante reconocida por todo el globo, rubia, esbelta, ojos morados, maniática, ida, chiflada, excéntrica, tocada, desquiciada, paranoica, frenética, delirante, rabiosa, inconsciente, atolondrada, aturdida, psicópata… (Utau: ya entendí¬¬) humilde, sincera y quiere lo mejor para su hermano.

Kukai Hinamori: Hermano mayor de Amu y Ami. Tiene 20 años. Apasionado por el fútbol, es jugador de este en la selección de EEUU. Castaño, de ojos color esmeralda, alto y musculoso, una sonrisa brillante y gran entusiasmo. Es muy frenético y desquiciado, le gusta estar siempre activo y hacer ejercicios; gracias a su trabajo no tiene una vida amorosa muy clara por sus muchas lindas y locas fans.

Kaoru Fujisaki: vive en Japón. Tiene un hermano mayor: Nagihiko Fujisaki. Amante empedernido del arte y la música clásica, sencillo que le gusta la diversión moderada y es gran chico, le gusta vestirse bien y el beisbol. 16 años, ojos y cabello morado, no tan alto y caballeroso…

"_Estos chicos pueden ser diferentes pero por cuestiones de la vida sus vidas se encontraran para mejorar"_

_ Listo el prólogo, corto lo sé, pero los próximos serán más largos se los prometo…

Reviews Ja-ne minna…


	2. Chapter 1: Sorpresa

_**HOLAA**__**AS…**_

_**SI, SOY MUY MALA DURÉ MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR. UNA EXCUSA; EXAMENES DE MIEDO. PERO VIENE LA BOMBA Y COMO COMPENSA… CREO YO… TRAJÉ UN CAPI MÁS LARGO YEEEY **_

_**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MUCHO…**_

_**LA TRAM A Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SG NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE TOTAL Y ÚNICA AUTORÍA DEL DÚO PEACH-PIT. ESTA HISTORIA ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO ES SOLO PARA DIVERTIRME Y DIVERTIRLES A USTEDES. SIN MÁS…**_

__**Amor Primero 1: sorpresa **

_**América 7:30 am**_

_**Amu Pov**_

-vamos Amu no sea tan aburrida, ponte esto – decía mi hermana menor Ami – hazlo por mí. Te verás bien vas a ver hermana, confía – me ponía la ropa en la cara mientras me veía con ojos furiosos y un aura negra rodeándola –

-A-Ami sabes, me g-gusto el conjunto ¿Qué tal si me lo pongo? – le dije dirigiéndome al otro lado de la habitación; donde daba al baño –

-ok, nos vemos abajo hermana –

-eres molesta – le grité desde adentro del baño; donde estaba segura de ella –

Hola, mi nombre es Amu, tez blanca, ojos ámbares y cabello rosa. 17 años. Mi mamá es Americana y mi padre Japonés Estoy en la preparatoria (Luna: Harvard. Yuni: eres tonta *zape* esa es una universidad… deja de interrumpir) Matery The King (N/A: Maestría del Rey… salió de mi cabeza loca) y por cierto voy tarde. Entre a mi ducha y me relajé solo un poco hasta que…

-Amuu llegas tarde – llamó mamá –

-¡es cierto! – me salí de la ducha me vestí con un enterizo negro, unas vans rojas, unas pantis negra de flores y un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza formando un lazo arriba. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras y llegué abajo con mi familia.

-ves así estas bien, con esa ropa que usabas, todavía no entiendo cómo te llaman la chica "Cool & Spicy" de tu grado – decía Ami comiendo una tostada –

-yo tampoco lo se hermanita – le quité la tostada –

-oye – me reclamó – es miaaaa, mamáaaaa –

-era – le dije sacándole la lengua – buenos días familia –

-buenos días Amu me gusta tu ropa – dijo mamá dando me un beso en la mejilla y haciéndome gestos para que me sentara –

-lo siento ma, voy tarde – dije agarrando otra tostada –

-Amu – sonrió – ¿llevas tu obento? –

-si, adiós a todos – dije haciendo un gesto con la mano y yendo a la puerta –

-Amu nos vemos, llega temprano tenemos que hablar – mi padre salió a la puerta –

-sí, claro padre – dije; no tengo muchos amigos pero con ellos y mi familia si demuestro mi forma de ser, pero con los demás no; cool & spicy dicen que soy –

-cuídate-

-igual, te quiero-

-Amu bueno días – dijeron mis amigas Angie, Cristal y Patricia –

-hola– las abracé un momento –

-¿Hicieron la tarea chicas? – preguntó Patricia –

-¿Cuál tarea? – preguntamos los 3 al unisón – no puede ser !A-AYUDANOS¡ - Patty asintió y nos fue ayudando en el camino, en algunas ocasiones nos quedamos con cara de ¡que mierda¡ solo la mayoría; nada más –

-chicas, mi papá quiere hablar conmigo – dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto – ojala no me diga que se dio cuenta que reprobé –

-eso es de esperarse, Amu – dijo la sabionda de mi amiga ._. Tiene razón la cerebrito –

-o tal vez quiere matarte – dijo Ángela divertida –

-Ángela – Patty alzó la ceja y luego negó – eso es casi imposible la quiere… aunque sea tonta–

-OYE – las cuatro reímos – casi imposible – me encogí de hombros con una mirada dramática para Patty ––

-Amu eres tonta – no preguntó lo afirmó –

-¡¿QUE?! – grité divertida –

-olvídenlo ya llegaremos a la preparatoria – dijo Cristal. De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y salió corriendo en dirección a su novio y le dio un bochornoso beso – AMOR –

Las hora lectivas antes del receso pasaron lentamente; algunos hablaban, otros jugaban, otros también reían y unos más dormían. Yo por mi parte pensaba en un chico que me topé en los pasillos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Amu, Amu eres tan genial quiero tener tu cabello – una pequeña chica de mi edad me había perseguido desde la entrada del colegio –

-niña…- por un descuido tropecé con alguien y me di un buen golpe en el trasero con el piso – ¡maldición! –

-lo siento preciosa no era mi intención botarte –un chico me tendió la mano y yo la agarré cuando estuve de pie fruncí el ceño y me limpie. Era un chico rubio de ojos verdes y alto. Sonrió. – hola –

-seguí con mi camino – adiós como sea que te llames – hice un movimiento de muñeca restándole importancia -

-Michael Dubleth – respondió sonriente mostrándome una hilera de blanquecinos dientes –

-Amu Hinamori – me di vuelta y extendí mi mano –

- un gusto – dijo agarrándola y acariciándola – Amu – ese Amu ¿fue tan sexy? No sé no soy buena en esas cosas – nos vemos –

- si – dije dirigiéndome a mi salón –

**.**

**.**

**.**

"es muy estúpido y el más perro de la preparatoria" pensé. _Amu deja de pensar en hombres_; me regañé mentalmente.

Toda la mañana transcurrió normal pasé el día con mis amigas, platicamos, molestamos a Patty y hablando de la fiesta de Angie.

-Amu, ¿quieres ir hoy de compras? – "papá" pensé. Negué con la cabeza con cara de drama –

-Angie no puedo tengo que hablar con papá – hice un puchero –

- bueno, ¿quiere la señorita Amu que te traiga aquel lindo bolso? – dijo Cristal caminando con mis otras dos amigas al lado contrario del mío –

- claro – chillé contenta caminando a mi casa –

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3:30 pm**

Llegué a mi casa y abrí la puerta con mis llaves; tatarareaba una canción muy pegajosa de **Cher Lloyd "Oath" **– AMU – mi querida y – no tan pequeña hermana – se abalanzó hacía a mí con un meloso abrazo… no me gustan las muestras de afecto._.

- Kukai quítamela de encima – le rogué haciendo piruetas para quitármela y no golpearla. El muy puto se encogió de hombros – Kukai José Hinamori – me ignoró u.u – AMII – le grité y asustada me soltó –

- A-A-Amu p-papá te espera en su despacho tiene una noticia para TODOS pero primero tiene que hablar con cada uno – dando saltitos se fuera hacía su recamara –

Caminé con mi típico paso lento – y muy raro según la gente – hasta las escaleras de igual manera las subí. Cuando llegué logré divisar a Carolina mi "Nana" por decirlo así –

- Carolina – se dio media vuelta y me sonrió - ¿sabes por qué papá me busca? –

-no he escuchado que sea algo malo pero… - carraspeó – tampoco algo bueno; la verdad solo he escuchado que tienen que hablar con urgencia, Señorita Amu – comentó como recordándolo –

-gracias Carolina – hizo una pequeña reverencia y antes de que se fuera le hice una pequeña pregunta - ¿Qué hay de almuerzo? – la verdad tenía un poco de hambre –

- Lasaña de pollo – sonreí y brinqué – si gusta se lo llevo al despacho del señor – asentí y sonreí en su dirección. Bajó y fue a la cocina –

- Amu – Kukai se atravesó en mi camino y puso una de sus manos en mi cabeza – espero que no lo tomes muy mal – me soltó y se retiró; no entendí muy bien así que caminé donde papá –

- padre – toqué la puerta – escuché un suave pero decidido "pase" y eso hice –

- Buenas tardes hija – solo asentí - ¿Cómo fue tu día? – para eso tuve que venir para esas preguntas de _"¿cómo te fue hija?" "¿qué hiciste hoy?" _-

-papá no quiero ser grosera pero, por favor ve al grano – arrastré una silla y me senté –

-Amu hoy tendremos en la cena una plática muy importante y decisiva por lo tanto quiero que sepas que tiene que ver con el trabajo de tu madre y mío – rodé mis ojos – por eso no llegues tarde a las 7:30 cenamos – alcé una ceja en su dirección incrédula por sus palabras –

- papá iría con mis amigas al centro comercial y ¿me citaste por esto…? - Carolina llegó y dejó mi lasaña –

-gracias – salió rápidamente –

- entonces ve ya Amalia – odiaba mi nombre; si ese es mi nombre nada más que me gusta más Amu –

Salí y llamé a Cris ella me dijo que en definitiva me iban a esperar y que las viera en primer café del centro y cortó.

**.**

**.**

**4:30 pm**

Me cambié el uniforme y fui hacía el lugar, no me costó encontrarlas apenas estaban entrando.

-H-Hola chicas – llegué casi que jadeando por la carrera –

-hola Amu – dijeron todos; estaba el novio de Cris; Luis y su amigo Bryam –

Pedimos lo que íbamos a comer y beber; cuando terminamos arrastramos a los hombres a la mayoría de las tiendas. En la última paramos en "Yanabie skate n surf"

- Amu ¿notaste lo mismo que yo? – Primera vez en 5 años que veo a Patty verme y sonreírme es forma pícara –

- ¿Qué? – dije viendo para todo lado –

- ese ¿cómo es que se llama…? Bryam; te ve mucho ¿no lo crees? – y lo vi y el a mí sonreí ligeramente y me sonrosé. Sonrió y quitó o más bien quitamos la mirada –

- mira ese bolso – dije cambiando de tema y entrando a Yanabie –

- ¿Amu no es así? – Me di vuelta y lo vi, estaba muy, muy cerca de mi campo vital – sonreí –

-s-sí y… - revolví unas ropas – me incómodas –

- lo siento – respondí con un "no te preocupes" – es lindo – comentó viendo el bolsito de media luna rojo con un lazo en el centro del mismo color –

-¿a-a-así? – pregunté nerviosa. Asintió –

-de echo en ti se vería mejor – me lo quitó suavemente de las manos y me lo puso; cuando lo hiso se acercó un poco a mi cara… sí, otra vez me sonrosé –

-gracias – caminé hacia la caja y estaba dispuesta a pagar, cuando; en un acto muy caballeroso pagó por mí – n-no es necesario – tartamudeé –

- no, si es necesario – salimos del local, todos se nos quedaron viendo con caras pícaras. Solo los ignoré –

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Japón 6:45 am**

**Ikuto Pov**

Estos últimos días he estado muy exhausto, no he tenido tiempo para nada, ni una sola fiesta ahí. Solo por exámenes de bachillerato y esos maestros hincha-bolas nos han estado vigilando para que no hagamos ninguna ¡maldición! Un trago no me haría daño… o un buen polvo – mmm - . Soy Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 17, tez blanca, pelo azul rey NATURAL y ojos zafiro.

- Utau ábreme ¿sí? Llegaré tarde si no lo haces – caminé hacia al baño rápidamente; como no tenía tiempo. Y Ella, mi hermanita estaba hay –

**- My best friend, best friend, so a very girl**_…* _- no puede ser… -

- UTAU TSUKIYOMI ABREMÉ YA –

- ya lo hice ¿feliz? – como dijo la abrió y vi que se aplanchaba el pelo - ¿tanto berrinche por lavarte los dientes? – alzó una ceja en mi dirección –

- a diferencia de ti, yo no voy con aliento mañanero por la calle – le saqué la lengua y ella hizo un mohín –

- ¿te diste cuenta que se fueron los viejos vecinos? – preguntó –

- ¿la señora mayor con la niña gritona? – Asintió – que alivio – me pasé la mano por la frente divertido –

-al parecer llega una familia de 3 hijos – comentó desinteresadamente – 2 chicas y un chico – agregó –

- ¿enserio? – asintió otra vez poniéndose un pañuelo en la cabeza (no de los que se comen XD) mujeres... – nadie te lo preguntó – ella me fulminó con la mirada mientras salía a la sala rumbo a la prepa. Ella aunque sea mayor que yo y ser mayor de edad va en mí mismo grado, en otra aula ya que, por su carrera de cantante la deja sin tiempo para estudiar por eso se quedó 2 años en el 2° grado de preparatoria. Llegué y lo mismo de siempre; chicas gritando mi nombre, dándome sus números, chocolates, etcétera. No es que me moleste y más bien engrandece mi gran ego pero resulta un tanto molesto. Llegué a mi salón y las clases siguieron con normalidad…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**América 6:00 pm**

- Amu ¿cuál quieres ver? – me preguntó Bryam –

- las he visto todas - dije rascándome la nuca – excepto está – señalé "despicable me 2" –

- entones veámosla –

¿Que como me metí en esto? Pues…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de andar un rato más nos sentamos en unas bancas para comer un helado. Luego de un rato sonó un celular.

- chicos, lo siento tengo practica de baile – Ángela se levantó – nos vemos –

Luego de un momento Cristal habló – Patty ¿me ayudas? – Le señaló su cuaderno de mate – por fa. –

- entonces en la casa, porque aquí como que no – rió –

- me parece – habló Luis - ¿puedo ir? – Las 2 asintieron – adiós –

-odiosos ni siquiera nos preguntaron si queríamos ir – hice en puchero –

- entonces ¿Qué te parece ver una peli? – asentí roja –

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pedimos las entradas y nos sentamos hasta atrás ¿Qué? No haríamos nada malo solo son las mejores asientos. Después de muchas risas, ocurrencias y caras graciosas termino la película.

- ¿te gusto?- pregunta cuando salimos –

-tiene una muy buena tram… - 7:40 NO PUEDE SER - ¡¿NO PUEDE SER?! ME VOY ADIOS GRACIAS BRYAM Y LO SIENTO la próxima invito yo – el asintió acaricio mi mejilla derecha y la besó.

Me fui corriendo y llegué a la casa – llega tarde señorita - habló Tsumugu –

- lo siento, me entretuve con mis amigos y no me fije en la hora – ya estaba en la mesa – y vi una película con Bryam y… - oh ouh –

-¿con quién? ¿Es guapo? ¿Cuántos años? – Ami disparó una ráfaga de preguntas –

- ohm ah este… -

- enserio – hablo mi madre; asentí –

- bueno Amu siéntate tenemos que hablar, luego tienen su charla de chicas – mi padre enfatizó en "charla de chicas" – me gustaría escuchar – dijo bajo pero lo logré escuchar –

- no escucharas papá – hizo un mohín –

- claro HIJA – Lo fulminé por el sarcasmo -

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar con nosotros padre? – ahora cuestionó Kukai –

- hijos ¿Qué tal si comemos primero? – invitó mamá –

Después de una pequeña oración; a mando de papá, comimos callados y la verdad eso me ponía más ansiosa y creo que a mis hermanos también.

-y ¿Qué tal tu día Ami? – abrió un tema mamá –

- bien mamá el examen estuvo súper fácil la verdad ¿y a ti? – era su turno de preguntar –

- bien nada relevante en el trabajo, hija, gracias por preguntar- asintió. Otra vez silencio –

Esto es exasperante… quiero irme o saber que hablaría mi padre. Terminé de masticar la comida.

- ¿y bien padre? – pregunté nerviosa todo ese suspenso me pone los nervios de punta –

- hijos míos como ustedes saben su madre y… - lo interrumpí –

- al grano –

- si papá – gritó Ami cruzada de brazos –

- exacto viejo – dijo Kukai

- nos vamos para Japón -…

**Son 10 páginas y 2.512 palabras… con mis comentarios, cansada pero no descuidaré el fic tranquilas. ¿Que dirán los hermanos? Ni yo lo sé. La trama iba a ser muy trillada pero cambié unas cositas jiji además que cambié algunas contradicciones.**

**Me encanta escribir pero más que a ustedes les guste.**

**¿Qué dicen?**

**Reviews?**

**Ja-ne**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorpresa Hinamori

**Hola hola =D**

**Actualizando…**

**Espere un momento…..**

**Eeh e_e aquí estoy con el segundo capi; vaya que me costara escribirlo, inspiración**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**0% NIVEL YISUS UUAAA**

**Triste pero cierto; PERO; espero que os guste.**

**SG no me pertenece blah blah blah… Peach-Pit blah _**

** Amor Primero 1: sorpresa **

**Japón 10:00 am**

**Ikuto Pov**

-Ikuto Ikuto Ikuto ¿adivina qué? – Utau venía corriendo desde la oficina de la directora hacía mí –

-¿Qué? –respondí con aburrimiento –

- ¿no lo intentaraas? Bueno no importa – tomó aire… oh no me va a…- IRÉ A AMÉRICA – gritar –

- ¡no grites, joder! –

- gomen Ikuto pero ¿no estas feliz por mí? – puede ser una tortura pero tortuosamente tierna –

-claro que sí Utau, felicidades – le acaricié el pelo y ella me abrazó –

**.**

**.**

**.**

**América 8:15 pm**

**Normal Pov**

**5…4…3…2…1…**

-¿Q-Que dijiste a J-Japón? ¿P-Por qué? – cuestionó una alarmada Amu a su padre –

-así es Amu, el abuelo Hinamori quiere que junto con sus socios, esté a cargo de su empresa –

-¿no nos podemos quedar? – Ami estaba que se mordía las uñas, pensaba que haría lo imposible por quedarse –

-no, su madre y yo tenemos que ir y – carraspeó – no pueden hacer nada por quedarse chicos, lo siento pero nos iremos a Tokio – terminó su padre levantándose de la mesa y yendo a su despacho –

-mamá ¿y si en Japón no hago amigas me ha costado tanto tener amigas y me tengo que separar de ellas antes de terminar la prepa? ¿Por qué? – la hija mayor estaba a punto de derrumbarse; puesto que lo que dijo era en su totalidad cierto; a pesar que lleva siendo amiga de Cristal, Patricia y Ángela desde hace mucho antes; todos estaban en contra de ella y era el bicho raro y hasta ahora ellas 3 han sido sus amigas… pero ya no más –

-Amu eres una niña muy buena y amable claro que harás amigas y tus amigas Patty, Cris y Angie lo seguirán siendo –

-si Amu, para ti no hay problema pero para mí; sí ¿Qué haré? –Kukai agarró su cabeza en señal de desesperación - ¿Qué le digo al entrenador? –

-tú podría quedarte Kukai al fin y al cabo eres mayor de edad puedes hacer lo que quieras – las mujeres vieron a su madre y Kukai hizo el baile de la victoria –

-mami – dijeron las dos al unísono, su madre las miró de reojo y luego suspiró –

- aunque Kukai, deberías hablar con tu padre de eso – el asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras –

**Kukai Pov**

- P-Padre – toque su puerta y un "pasa" escuché de adentro –

-¿Qué pasa Kukai? – estaba sentado en su escritorio; cuando entré revolvió unas cosas y se quitó los lentes viéndome a los ojos directamente -

-quería preguntarte, bueno en realidad consultarte; Kukai eso son sinónimos – me corregí – bueno es que como te digo –

- ¿Kukai? –

-¿Qué pasará con mi carrera? – noté que lo pensó un poco y al final respondió –

-podrías quedarte con esta casa al fin de cuentas eres mayor ¿no? Has lo que mejor y más conveniente creas que puedes hacer – respondió sereno –

-gracias padre, buenas noches – asintió y fui a mi habitación; ahí me puse a pensar hasta que me dormí.

.

:)

.

:P

.

=D

.

**7:50 am**

**Amu Pov**

-¿porque no te has cambiado? – preguntó Angie –

-hola chicas – saludé a mis amigas que estaban afuera de mi casa –

-se te ve desanimada Amu – las otras asintieron en seña que estaban de acuerdo- ¿Qué pasa? –

-me voy para Japón –

-¿Qué? – gritaron todas –

-así es por eso…- sonreí – quiero que hoy vengan a casa – hice una pausa- hoy mis padres hablaran con el director para el traspaso –

-AMU – me abrazaron – NO TE VAYAS – unas lágrimas resbalaron por mis ojos – QUEDATÉ EN MI CASA –

-me tengo que ir chicas, LO SIENTO, las quiero demasiando y las extrañaré y hablaremos por FB y Skype – ellas asintieron secándose los ojos – pero tengo libre tres horas ¿Qué hacemos? –

-¡comer pizza! – dijo Angie saltando, nosotras hicimos lo mismo –

-vamos – hice una pausa – no pueden ir así; vamos les prestó algún atuendo – entramos las cuatro a mi casa y fuimos directamente a mi cuarto. Angie se puso un vestido rojo, Patty azul, Cristal fucsia y yo uno negro –

-¿Dónde vamos? – Estábamos caminando al centro en busca de una pizzería – delicia italiana – dijimos el unísono –

Entramos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana pedimos una pizza mediana de Peperonni y un refresco gaseoso cada una. Luego de comer; y lógicamente pagar la cuenta las chicas insistieron en ir a nuestra último shopping y no me pude negar y; ni lo quise negar obvio son mis amigas.

-chicas me tengo que ir – bajé mi mirada para evitar llorar – las quiero mucho –

-Amu… - corrieron en mi dirección y me abrazaron muy fuerte – nosotras también te queremos –

-necesito que me prometan que seguirán siendo mis amigas siempre y nos estaremos visitando –

-claro Amu, nunca te olvidaremos – sentí un nudo en la garganta y lloré; ellas hicieron lo mismo y nos abrazamos de nuevo.

Fuimos a mi casa, nos volvimos a despedir prometiendo que estaríamos en contacto. Espere a que se fueran y fui a mi cuarto a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días y que en 2 horas tenía que ir al aeropuerto ¿porque? No lo sé…

.

.

.

**Japón 7:40 pm**

**Ikuto Pov**

-no veré a los nuevos vecinos – estábamos hablando en la sala de estar hablando de la beca de Utau sí; Utau fue admitida en una academia prestigiosa de canto y baile en EEUU, por su gran voz y por su habilidad en la guitarra – espero que haya chicos guapos en América –

-Utau ¿pensaste en donde vivirás? – cuestionó papá; "_obvio que NO"_ pensé –

- no – puso un dedo en su barbilla – iré a California, Estados Unidos, pero seguro que cerca de la academia –

-¿hijos creen que ellos lleguen antes de que te vayas Utau? – habló mamá hablando de los nuevos vecinos, no sé qué les pasa a estas dos solo hablar de ese tema no sé qué tiene especial –

-ojalá – Utau se puso de pie y camino hasta la escalera, se dio la vuelta y nos sonrió – probablemente, los amo, buenas noches –

-Ikuto ¿Qué pasará con tu hermana? sinceramente es muy inmadura e ingenua, no creo que se pueda cuidar –

-mamá, probablemente tu vez a Utau como una niña y sí; es muy inmadura e ingenua pero también astuta y sea como sea se sabe defender no te preocupes –

-pe-pero es mi pequeña, ni tú que eres el hombre se ha cambiado aunque sea a dos cuadras y ella se va a otro continente –

-uno; ella es la mayor, dos; sé que prefieres que yo sea el que me aparte de ti, porque soy un dolor en esa parte trasera y tres; si no le das la oportunidad no se sabrá si es lo suficientemente madura, tranquila que te va a dar algo –

-no malinterpretes hijo, yo los amo por igual – claro mamá – pero ella es la inocente y me da miedo que algo le suceda y yo sé que tú eres muy maduro como para vivir en otro continente ella… pues no –

-bueno, creo que no la puedes privar de ese derecho al fin y al cabo es mayor de edad y no puedes decidir por mí hermana –

-buenas noches hijo – asentí y me fui a mi cuarto –

Luego de pensar en la plática me dormí…

.

.

.

.

**Amu Pov**

Llegó el momento, me levanté de la cama y fui a mi armario, saqué 6 maletas y comencé a sacar toda mi ropa, accesorios, cosas de higiene y todo en general, los muebles como mi cómoda, armario y así como los de mis padres y Ami irán en el avión privado del abuelo.

-¿Amu lista? –

-sí un momento mamá –metí las últimas cosas a la última maleta abrí la puerta y salí. Varios hombres de la mudanza y empleados de mi abuelo entraron y sacaron las otras cosas. Bajamos las escaleras donde estaba Kukai, Ami y mi padre.

-estoy lista – saltó Ami –

- Kukai te extrañaré, hermanito espero que encuentres una novia muy linda – abracé a Kukai y el a mí –

- te diría lo mismo, pero mejor no – reímos ligeramente – te quiero –

- yo también – salimos al patio y la limo estaba ahí, subimos y abrazamos a Kukai una vez más y fuimos al aeropuerto…

.

.

.

_**- "pasajeros del vuelo 232 con destino a Japón abordar por la puerta 5" – **_esa era la señal para que abordáramos el avión, Ami como siempre estaba muy feliz y yo estaba triste… pero de pronto…

"Hola Amu, me di cuenta que te vas para Japón ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" era un mensaje de Bryam ¡cierto se me olvido! Le escribí una disculpa rápida y lo guardé.

- señorita ¿necesita algo? – una azafata se me acerco con un carrito con muchas cosas de comer –

- unos audífonos – le di los $10 y me entrego los audífonos, los conecte a mi IPod y cerré los ojos.

"**Aquí estoy, tú también, aunque sea en la imaginación baby,**

**Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera y te ilumina"**

"**Como amiga te he sido fiel, ahora te llevo en la piel **

**Sé que no va a suceder pero lo puedo soñar"**

"**Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está volando **

**Libre en la inmensidad oigo tu voz sueño contigo"**

"**Eres mi ángel de paz déjame volar a tu lado yo**

**Por siempre quero estar, tus alas me llenan el**

**Alma"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listo, termine, quieras o no ok jajá, la verdad me llego muy poca inspiración **** la canción es Ángel de Belinda por lo mismo la canción es de ella no mía al igual que la canción que cantó Utau en el anterior capitulo es de Cher Lloyd.**

**La despedida de Amu y sus amigas pues, me basé en bueno como me siento porque me gradué hace poco y tenía muy buenas amigas y es así como…**

**No lloraré… **

**No lloraré…**

**Ya lloré…**

**Bueno….**

**Reviews? **

**Ja-ne**


End file.
